Sold
by Ex-Stacy
Summary: He wasn't sure how he let it happen, but one of the most notorious pirate captains of the decade finds himself in quite the situation.


I woke up in a dark and dingy place stinking of piss and fear. The cool metal against my neck jolts me from my senseless dreaming and I sit up with a start. My hand runs over my marked brow and down to my neck where I find the invading metal neckpiece. Hooking my fingers underneath it I give it a swift tug, but it doesn't budge. I am about to pull harder when a voice from the darkness croaks,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

* * *

"Captain! Land sighted!"

I looked up from the log pose to the direction of the voice, and see my first mate point excitedly to a small clump of green peering out from behind the rough blue sea. Saobody Archipelago.

I bared my teeth in my own vague way of smiling as we came one step closer to the New World.

My bellowing laugh could be heard from the shore line.

We eagerly docked our ship, glad to have our feet on solid ground once more. "Tonight we drink!" I shouted to my crew, who threw up their arms and cheered, the resounding _hurrah_ vibrating through the roots of the strange striped trees and rippling into the water below. We headed to the city, anxious to celebrate our journey.

"Captain," my mechanic sidled up beside me as we walked the festivally lit streets, "I think we should be more cautious, we're close to Mariejois, and you're more notorious than ever."

I laughed at this remark. "You think I've not considered this? We're this close to the New World, and I can practically see the Red Line. Don't think I'd let my guard down now."

It was true though, our past misadventures had increased my bounty significantly, and my wanted poster that hung on shop walls and street posts looked back at me like an eerie reflection. I tipped my hat so that it obscured my eyes, casting long shadows against my face and growled at the thought of the marines who covered the island like little bacteria. Too small to crush, yet big enough to attack you.

We were at the border of the lawless zone when we found a bar that was willing to serve a crew my size, and we toasted each other, throwing mugs of cool grog into the air. The twilight had shifted to dark and the soft glow from the lanterns cast our shadows upon the walls; they looked like demons crawling in the orange fires of hell. When the crew was done laughing and socializing, they turned toward me,

"To the captain!" they cried, raising their glasses, "to the leader of our journey to the new world!" I raised my mug and the tinkling of glasses could be heard throughout the room.

"To the crew," I said so softly that none heard, "I wouldn't be here without you."

Then they cast back their heads and drained the last gulps of grog.

/

The next morning I had allowed the crew some free time. Some went off to explore, others headed toward the amusement park, and three came with me to find a ship coater. We entered the lawless zone, since it's there that coaters will only do business with pirates. It was quite in that part of the island, and I could only imagine the number of eyes watching my hulking figure from the shadows.

We found a coater who would work for us, and we gave him the directions to our ship. He said though, that it would take a week. I leaned down closer to his face, baring my teeth and hunching my shoulders, using my appearance to try and scare him, and asked him to do it faster. I felt the eyes boring into my back, and I wanted to be on my way as quickly as possible. He'd seen my wanted posters, they were everywhere, there was no way he did not know who I was. But the man was not intimidated, and he said calmly that he'd seen more frightening figures walking the groves. If I wanted it done properly, it would take a week.

I spat at his feet and turned on my heel. "Deal," I said begrudged, "but if it takes even one day longer, you won't live to regret it."

The coater smirked and cooly waved me off. "Just drop by tomorrow with the payment."

/

The crew regrouped again at the bar that night, telling the others about the adventures they had. The group that went to the amusement park interested me the most. I longed to go, but I was probably too big for any of the rides.

My navigator choked on his drink when he laughed at a story the cook was telling. Gasping and wheezing, he excused himself and stepped outside for some air. I wrinkled my nose; it was starting to get stuffy.

Not five minutes later the crew's chatter was instantly silenced by a shrill scream that sliced through the tavern. Our heads shot toward the door, eyes widening with adrenaline. The navigator stumbled back inside, almost falling to the hard floor, sweating, his eyes bulging.

"C-captain . . . she . . . I-I . . . "

"What happened?" I shouted furiously. By god if he had set the marines on us, I would have thrown him into the sea.

"T-there was this girl, from a neighbouring shop, I was watching her, don't ask why, a-a-and, three guys . . . They came out of nowhere! She's gone. They took her . . . " He began to sob. "I tried to help her, but, it happened so fast . . . "

My hand slid down my face, ashamed that a member of my crew had gotten so worked up over a measly kidnapping. The fool.

"You know, you should pwobably listen to him, mis-ta Captain." My eyes slid to take in the sight of the bartender, a slight old man with his front teeth missing. He set down the rag he was using to wipe the tables with and continued. "Don't you know ana-thayne about the slave twade?"

I kept silent, glaring at the old bag.

"We'll then I'wll tell yah, mis-ta Captain. This Awkapeligo is diff'nt yah see. Ouwa business he'e in the law-less zone is human twaficing. They'll come get ya, mis-ta Captain, they'll get ya when yous least expect'n it. Dun matta whe'e you awe, theys got ways of finding you. And whens they gots you all nice 'n good, you ain't neva escape them. You be sold like a piece 'o gum to a child. Tied like a dawg on a gawddamn leash!"

He stopped and laughed, then hacked into his hand. It sounded like his lungs were filled with fluid.

"Yous got a bounty on tha ugly head, yes? We'll then I'd be watchin' yawh back 'specially good, if I's was you, mis-ta Captain. 'Specially good."

"No one leaves the building tonight," I said gruffly, still eying the old man.

/

The next day we organized ourselves into groups. I wouldn't have any of my crew alone. I went with the same three members into the lawless zone. As much as I wished to stay away from there, I had still promised to pay the coater for his services.

As we neared the location, the other men with me began to feel uneasy, shifting from foot to foot, watching their backs. Twice the mechanic jumped and turned swiftly toward a tree, only to find nothing there. They were paranoid, all of them.

Once again my back was hot with unseen gazes. I focussed on the coater's shop, drilling holes in the cheap plaster walls with my eyes. I would show no fear, I was a notorious pirate captain, I couldn't even allow myself to glance backwards, I would only seem weak.

After we had paid the snivelling creep we headed out of the lawless zone, my crew members eager to be away from the trees with the burning eyes. Five more days remained.

On the fourth day of staying on the island, the first attack came. We had regrouped, only to find that three of our crew had not shown up. We waited, then split. Again, we gathered at the bar. They were still missing. The rest of the crew cast uneasy glances. The old man only cackled and choked on the water in his chest.

The fifth day was no better. Two crew members came running up to me. The third member of their group had disappeared from behind their backs.

/

"Captain, we've search everywhere," the navigator said as he set down his glass. The crew gathered around a table at the bar, trying to figure out what to do.

"I won't leave the island until they are found!" I snarled, slamming my fist down on the polished surface. It splintered from the force.

"Well where do suppose they've gone captain? Took a stroll, decided they didn't like this piece-of-shit bar and went off to another one? Or perhaps they got lost in a place where every goddamn tree has a number one it! They've been kidnapped Captain, probably sold as slaves by now, and you...!"

I cut him off, wrapping my palm around his neck and slamming him back into the wall. My temper was getting the best of me, and with all the stress and frustration in me, if someone hadn't have stopped me, I'd have crushed his windpipe in.

"Captain stop!" I felt three pairs of hands pry my broad arms off of the navigator. Two others assisted the navigator, who covered his hand over his bruised throat and stared daggers into me. I shook the crew off me and stormed away, knocking over the table and glasses as I made my way to the door. I needed air.

"Captain, wait, don't go out alone!" someone called. I ignored him, and slammed the door behind me.

I remember that the night was cold, and my ragged breaths steamed and swirled before my face. I need just 5 minutes alone. . .

/

The coating would be done by tomorrow. I gazed to the ceiling as I lay on the lumpy mattress. It was still early, and everyone was asleep. I couldn't believe I was letting this happen. I had to make the choice, either to stay long and keep looking, risking having more of my crew snatched, or leave and give up hope on the lost ones.

I listened to a den den mushi ringing downstairs. No one was answering it. I sat up and swung my legs over the bedside, the old mattress springs squealing in protest. I made my way down the old stair case, careful not to wake the others.

_Blep blep blep blep_

The den den mushi still rang, and the old man was nowhere is sight. Walking over to the snail, I answered it.

On the other end of the line was white noise, then it went dead. I set down the receiver. The building was oddly quiet. I heard a footstep behind me and I turned swiftly. It was the old man, his hands crossed behind his back as he shuffled towards me.

"'N who was tha'? Callin' so ehwly in the mownin'..." he grumbled.

"Line went dead." I snorted, sitting down at one of the stools. The Old man began to take out a glass and bottle.

"It's too early for that," I sighed, pulling my lips back to my gums.

In one swift movement the old man grabbed the bottle and smashed it across my jaw. Startled I fell backwards out of the chair, the dark glass slicing into my skin. I snarled, and shot to my feet. I was about to grab the man by the collar and beat him to death when I suddenly felt dizzy. What ever had been in the bottle fizzed, its vapours filling my nose and mouth. I gasped, trying not to inhale the potent steam, but I was losing focus and my knees buckled. I felt...heavy. Too heavy for my legs to hold me up.

"Night-night, mis-ta Captain," The old man hacked as the floorboards had suddenly become eye level.

* * *

I gaze across the dark cell to where a feeble looking woman sits cross-legged. She looks young, but her voice is like that of an 80 year old woman. She smiles and winks at me, and I growl and glare back at her. My fingers drop from the metal collar.

"Where am I?" I ask, straining my eyes to see in the blackness. There are bars in front of me, and a passage leading out. I stand and saunter over to them. They aren't thick, I could probably rip them apart with my bare hands. Taking the metal between my fingers, I pull. However, as soon as I do, I feel all the strength leaving my arms. I'm confused. Ripping these apart should be an easy task.

The woman laughs. "They've already sedated you hun, I wouldn't suggest exerting yourself, they won't bid as high on you if you look tired."

I fall back on to the seat of my pants, sweat glazing the tattoos on my forehead.

"Bid?" I ask.

She giggles once more and leans forward. I see the collar around her neck. "Hun, your at the human auction house, and the shows almost over. Actually, you're up next."

As soon as she's finished I hear the jingle of keys echoing through the hallway. A man unlocks the cell door and walks over to me. He clips a chain to my collar, and I trash out, aiming to crush the man where he stands.

The man raises his hand and easily stops my gigantic fist. I push down, but I feel so exhausted that I can't even moved his hand. He laughs and pulls me forward, dragging me out of the cell. I'm too weak to resist.

I'm pulled to a stage and I hear a low murmuring. I see several colours of lights flashing from fixtures on the ceiling, blinding me and obscuring my view of the crowd beyond the light.. It reminds me of a circus, and I'm the elephant who'll stand on a ball, tipping and twisting, trying to stay balanced while the crowd jeers and laughs.

A man raises a microphone to his mouth and shouts to the crowd, stirring them up. He's wearing flamboyant clothing and star glasses. I wonder if he's the clown.

"And our second last entry," he cries into the Mic., I can feel the crowd becoming excited, "is a giant of a fellow! Strong and well build, he's the captain of a ill-famed pirate crew! Great for adding to a collection! He's a good worker and perfect for riding! His tough demeanor makes him an exceptional watchdog and fighter! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you...

Captain Jean Bart!"

* * *

Poor Jean Bart, has no love at all. So I decided to write a fic staring the lovable hulk himself! Kinda sucks, but it'll get interesting, I promise.

Enjoy, but it's not over yet...


End file.
